The Yacht party: GeoffxBridget's story
by volante296
Summary: This is a story about the same yacht party featured in my first story titled 'the yacht party' except this one is from the perspective of Geoff and Bridget. Major B/G fluff. T to be safe, but theres isn't really anything bad in it.
1. an introduction and a plan

**A/N: OK, this is a story that is of the same party that is in my first fic The Yacht Party. But this one is from the perspective of Bridget and Geoff! This is done from a request so for the person I', writing this for, hope you like it! : D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. It would be awesome if I did, but I'm not that lucky.**

**Chapter 1**

Bridget's POV

Here I am, in the passenger seat of Geoff's car, on my way to Owen's fancy yacht party. My blue satin dress is tucked up under my legs as we sit there is silence. Geoff looks particularly nice tonight, in a crisp white suite, with matching bowtie and cow boy hat over a blue shirt.

"You… you look awesome tonight Bridget," Geoff was first to break the aakward silence. " I- I mean not that you don't always look awesome… it's just… yeah." Aw, he was getting all nervous again, like when he asked me to the yacht party in the first place…

Flashback

It was the last day of total drama island and Owen had just won the final challenge. "Woo hoo! Yacht party everyone!"

Geoff leaned over so he was right next to my face. "Do you… uh… want to… you know… go to the, uh, yacht party with me?"

"Sure, sounds good." I was trying to sound normal, whereas I was mentally doing a happy dance. I didn't think he was actually going to ask me.

"Cool, so uh, do you want to ride me?"

"_Excuse me?"_ Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Uh, no, no I… uh… I mean do you want to catch a ride with me? You, uh, you know, do you want me to give you a lift?" He's so cute when he's nervous.

"Oh, uh sure, how about you pick me up at like, 6:30?"

"6:30, gotcha."

End flashback

Geoff's POV

The car pulled up next to the old pier and I jumped out to open Bridget's door for her. "Thanks." She muttered as she started to walk down the narrow pier.

I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her beautiful face. "It's a nice night out." I commented feebly, trying desperately to make a conversation.

"Yeah," she replied, "I wish I'd brought my surf board now though. It's a bit too calm, but it would be nice to go for a paddle, it's really peaceful at night."

Her words gave me this great idea, but I'd have to sneak out during the party for it to work. We walked on to the deck of the yacht and were about to press the buzzer, when Owen flung open the door.

"Geoff! Bridget! You're the first ones here," he said, giving us big hugs. "Thanks for coming guys! And thanks again for helping me plan all this Geoff!"

"Hey, no problem dude." I couldn't resist putting my expertise to use. After all, Owen had seemed a little lost when it came to planning his big do.

It only took a few minutes for more people to start arriving. Next after us were Harold and LeShawna. Harold was wearing a tailored tux and LeShawna was lookind stunning in a metallic gold dress with a matching Gold hair scrunchy.

A heap more people arrived and Bridget walked off to talk to Gwen. I saw this as my chance, so I quickly snuck out of the room and on to the deck. I headed for the car, hoping that no one had noticed my absence.

**A/N: Well that's the first sucky chapter of my G/B yacht party story. I hope it was ok, I'm not really used to writing Bridget and Geoff stuff, I'm more in to Courtney and Duncan, so sorry if they don't seem very in character. Hehe, I left it on a cliff hanger. I wonder what Geoff is up to? Thanks for reading!**

**-love- volante296**


	2. the big idea

**A/N: Here's the next instalment in my B/G story. For those of you who are also reading my C/D fic, never fear! I'm updating this story today, but I'll update my C/D tomorrow. Now we find out what Geoff is up to!**

**-love- volante296**

**Chapter 2**

Geoff's POV

After a 10 minute drive, I had finally made it. I was lucky in that Bridget was staying with her aunt who didn't live that far away from the party. I stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell, nervous as hell. I still wasn't sure how much her aunt liked me, or how far I'd get with my plan if she didn't.

Bridget's aunt opened the door with a curious expression on her face. She had blonde hair, much like Bridget's, but hers was really curly and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, unlike Bridget's blue ocean orbs.

"Hello Hun, What can I do for you? And where's Bridget? Is she ok?" She was starting to look a bit panicked, poor thing. It probably was a bit suspicious to see your niece's date turn up on your door step without your niece, when they were both meant to be at a party.

"Oh, no Bridget is fine, she's still at the party. I was uh, just wondering if I could, uh borrow her surf board, for a bit."

"Oh, sure thing. But can I ask whatever for dear?" I wasn't sure if I should tell her, she might think it was a little stupid, I mean I wasn't even sure of my idea myself. But I decided to tell her anyway; after all she probably wouldn't let me have it. So I told her the whole story.

"Well… Bridget, uh, said how nice it was to go paddling on her surfboard at night time. So I, uh, thought I'd, you know, get her board and maybe as a special treat, for Bridget, we could go paddling after the party. You know, to celebrate, I guess, our last night before we have to go back home and we live so far away, I just thought…"

I realised I had been staring at my feet the whole time I was speaking. I looked up to see Bridget's aunt staring at me, a smile upon her face. "Wow, you certainly are a sweet boy aren't you? I'm sure Bridget would love that idea. Let me just go get it for you. Please come in, feel free to look around. I'll just be a minute."

I walked in to Bridget's aunt's living room. I was painted a bright, ocean green and the walls were covered in environmental protection campaign posters. There was a large display cabinet next to the TV that held a heap of surfing trophies and medals; I went up closer to get a better look. The small, gold people on surf boards bore the same name, which I believed to be Bridget's aunt's.

"These are from some of my better years I'm afraid." She said suddenly, making me jump. "I injured myself quite badly some time ago, never been back on a board since."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." I said politely as she handed me Bridget's board.

"There you go Hun." She said as I stepped out on to the footpath again.

"Thank you very much, this helped me a lot." I said sincerely.

"No problem. I'm just glad that Bridget managed to find someone like you. Have fun now!" She waved me off as a drove off, back to the party.

As I walked back in to the yacht party, I saw Duncan arriving with Courtney. I quickly went over to him and dragged him away to start a conversation, to help cover up the fact that I was Missing In Action for a while.

Bridget's POV

I hadn't seen Geoff for a while, I assume he was just socialising somewhere. Parties were his thing after all. I went over to greet Courtney, who I was surprised to see had come with Duncan. I talked to her for a while, until Cody came in, with a girl on his arm. I saw Geoff and Duncan engage Cody in a conversation, so I decided to join in. By the time I had reached them though, Duncan had gone so it was just me, Geoff, Cody and his friend; I think her name was Hayley.

"Hey babe," Geoff greeted me. We barely got time to chat anymore, as Owen announced that we were going to be playing some party games. We all rushed out on to the deck and formed a circle ready for spin the bottle. I sat down in Geoff's lap and waited for the game to begin. While I waited, I indulged in two things, that have become a big part of my life and that I love dearly, the salty sea air and Geoff.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was mainly of Geoff and Bridget's aunt, but I thought that I would add that in to explain a bit about what Geoff was up to. I know it was a bit corny really, but I thought it might add a nice touch. The next chapter is basically going to be about the games they play through Geoff and Bridget's eyes. Thanks for reading!**

**-love- volante296**


	3. i love you bridget

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter I promised! I'm really sorry it took so long but I had 2 assignments to finish and I just got a new one which I'm not worrying about just yet. Someone also asked me if I could do something with Trent and Gwen. I'd love to; I just have to overcome my current writers block and lack of time (which certain copy and paste flamers seem to not have to worry about). Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3**

Geoff's POV

The first game to be played was spin the bottle. I always thought this was an awesome party game, but some of my fellow ex-campers looked less than pleased. After a kiss between Courtney and Cody, which nearly killed Duncan and a heated and way too long kiss form Harold and Leshawna, the game ended.

"Ok people, we're playing truth or dare now!" Owen told us.

"Wooh!" Oops, now everyone is looking at me. I smiled weekly and they all looked away. I heard faint giggling coming from Bridget. Man, she's cute when she laughs.

Trent was first to dare me. "Right, I want you to climb to the top of the cabin and shout out… I love Bridget. Can you do it man?"

"Uh," I looked at Bridget, a little unsure. She looked pretty shocked herself. Why the hell not. "Yeah I'll do it."

I walked over to the base of the cabin and stared up at the silver, metal ladder that lead up to the top. I was starting to think I might regret this. I climbed the ladder one rung at a time, getting more nervous with each one. I finally reached the top.

I already knew that I love Bridget; I just needed to shout it out to all the people in earshot. Oh crap. Everyone was looking up at me, but the only one I noticed was Bridget. She was giving me an encouraging smile, which I returned.

"I LOVE BRIDGET!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Well, I'm glad that's over.

I climbed down again to join in the game, feeling sorry for the poor souls who would face their dares after me.

Bridget's POV

It was my turn to choose a victim, and I knew exactly who. I wasn't usually this nosey or devious, but I was feeling a little not myself tonight, so I took a risk. I had my fingers crossed that he would pick dare, I had the perfect plan.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Well, that ruined that plan. I had to think for a bit before I came up with a truth to beat my foiled dare.

"When did you first start liking Courtney?" Hah, he was caught completely off guard. Although it was completely hilarious for me, I could see the situation taking a turn for the worst. "How about a game of hide and seek then?"

This night was still starting to get interesting.

**A/N: Hmm… I wonder what Bridget's dare was going to be? I'll leave that up to your imagination. Sorry for the short chappy guys, I had a truckload of school work dropped on me and a few personal things to sort out. I might write another chapter tonight to make up for the lost time. I know you might have noticed the F/R reference and I know a lot of people are getting fed up with him. Thank you heaps for reading and for those who reviewed! You rock!**

**-love- volante296**


	4. a place to hide

**A/N: I'm back!! : )**

**Bridget's POV**

We all started running frantically in all directions. I tried to look for Geoff, but I couldn't see him anywhere in view. I decided to walk around the boats kitchen to find a hiding spot, just in time to see Cody and Hayley snagging a spot in the broom closet. I was really happy for Cody, they seemed really good together.

"Guess who?" I found a pair of big, soft hands placed over my eyes, obscuring my vision. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew it was Geoff.

"Hey, Geoffy. I see you haven't found a hiding spot either."

"Yeah I have, I was just looking for someone to share it with. And I think I know who." He said with a devious grin on his face. He pulled me into the pantry at the back of the kitchen and closed the doors behind us. It was dark and musty inside, yet I could still see the piles of food (especially baked beans) that filled the space that Geoff and I occupied. It also seemed quite grubby in here. There were small piles of leaked powders and liquids around the shelves.

"Wow, it really is the big guy's fridge." Geoff said, laughing at the sight.

"So, now we just wait?"I asked, trying desperately to sound uncaring. I was really hoping that we might pass the time by a really long make-out session.

**Geoff's POV**

I really wanted to start making out with her, but I decided to be the gentleman and let her decide what she wanted to do. The last thing I wanted to do was stuff up and be locked in the pantry for the rest of the night, alone. "Yeah, now we just wait."

We were standing in an awkward silence for a while, and I really wanted to break it. So, I did the only thing I thought might earn me a kiss. I complimented her. "You, uh, you look really nice tonight Bridge. And, I know I've already told you that, but you know…" I trailed off into another silence.

Before I knew what had hit me, Bridget had leaned over and kissed me right on the lips. We were like that for a while, arms and legs tangled together both of us sucking the life out of the other, until the door to the pantry was opened.

"Hey guys! Ooh you're having some 'special time' sorry! Isn't this party the greatest though? Oh yeah and I found you!" Izzy's voice flooded into my ears as we broke the kiss, and turned to see the red-heads retreating back. Suddenly realising what had happened, a little too late, we both jumped apart. Then, Bridget burst into a fit of giggles. I looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?"

"You ha-have flour on your f-f-face!" She said between giggles. I reached up and wiped my face with my hand, making Bridget giggle even more.

"No silly! You're making it worse! Come on; let's go get it cleaned off." She said, dragging me off towards the bathrooms.

**Bridget's POV**

A few minutes later, Geoff was all cleaned up, and we were all gathered around a very big cake. Owen was about to cut it up, when a very wet and very cold looking Courtney and Duncan came through the doors. How could I have not noticed they were gone?

What happened to you two? I asked, eying them suspiciously. They looked like they'd been up to something not quite so innocent.

They stuttered back a reply and even though I was still suspicious, I let it go for now and turned everyone's attention back to the cake. I'd just ask Courtney about it later anyway.

After cake, Owen announced the air guitar competition. A few people, including Geoff, signed themselves up. And it began.

Geoff, DJ and Duncan were being complete lunatics and were jumping around the stage kicking up their legs. Cody and Hayley were just doing something that looked like a rain dance around each other while strumming their 'guitars' and Trent was doing a flat out realistic looking solo at the front.

Izzy, of course, did a stage dive into Owen's arms and then ran outside, laughing like a maniac. In the end, Trent won. Big surprise there.

I guess it's time to say our goodbyes.

**A/N: I know it was a little rushed and sorry for taking so long. **

**-Love- Volante296**


End file.
